Hellbender
The Hellbender also known as Armored Hovercraft is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. It's a Downloadable content for Just Cause 4. Appearance It's a large, scaled-up version of the C3 Canvasback Hovercraft from the Danger Rising expansion pack. There are two ducted fan engines at the rear corners for propulsion and a hidden engine for the air cushion. The air cushion automatically deflates when there's nobody in the vehicle, unless on water, where it stays full. It's a single-seat combat vehicle that is adequately well armed and armored to function as a main battle tank. The corner of the HUD has a small Agency logo where the manufacturer logo normally is. The vehicle is only available in Agency faction colors, confirming its Agency origin. The windows are designed to give a good view of the ground in front of the vehicle, but comically the window frame actually blocks the drivers view along the horizon. Performance Driving performance The maximum speed is 151 km/h, which is actually very impressive for a large armored vehicle, but due to its size it feels a bit slow. As a hovercraft, it's one of the rare amphibious vehicles, meaning that it can drive well on water and dry land. It can drive over most cars on the road with out harming them. Even motorcyclists are not knocked off their vehicles. Taller vehicles, like bigger SUVs and larger things have to be rammed, or avoided. Many of the destructable roadside fences are also driven over with out being harmed. Off-road performance is great, as it can drive up and over very steep hills and edges where any wheeled vehicle would struggle. Combat effectiveness Its combat effectiveness is better than that of a tank, because it's armed with both a cannon turret (300 shells) and guided missiles (50 missiles). The missiles are launched 1 at a time from each side. If the hovercraft launches a left missile while aiming to the right, the missile will harmlessly clip through the hovercraft on its way. The missiles are launched sideways and they then turn to where the player was aiming, or to the target that was locked on. The cannon sounds and functions the same as all the usual tanks. It's a rifled ~300mm gun. If destroyed, the turret will break loose and the wreck will float and sort of bounce a little before sinking. Locations Only in the supply drop once the player has purchased the Sea Dogs vehicle pack DLC. Gallery JC4 Sea Dogs vehicle pack.png|As seen for the first time in an early advertisement for the Sea Dogs vehicle pack. Hellbender (left front corner, parked).png|Left front corner when parked. Hellbender (firing cannon and launching missile).png|Firing the gun and launching a missile. Hellbender (front comparison to C3 Canvasback Hovercraft).png|Front comparison to C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. Hellbender (rear).png|Rear. Hellbender (top-down size comparison to cars).png|It's huge. Hellbender (cannon closeup).png|Cannon closeup. Hellbender (front, damaged from combat).png|Damaged in combat. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Boats Category:DLC for JC4